


What I Told You was True

by wildcreativemastermind



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcreativemastermind/pseuds/wildcreativemastermind
Summary: As soon as Luke asks Obi-Wan about his father, Obi-Wan informs him that his father is Darth Vader. However, this decision has consequences.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	What I Told You was True

“How did my father die?” Luke asked.  


“Oh, your father is not dead, Luke.” Obi-wan said.  


“But that can’t be true! Uncle Owen told me that he died!”  


“Unfortunately, your uncle misled you.”  


“Well, if my father’s not dead, then, where is he?”  


“I do not know where he is. However, I know who he is.”  


“Come on, Ben. I already know who he is! He’s Anakin Skywalker!”  


“I wish that were still true.”  


“Well fine then, who is he?”  


“Your father is Darth Vader.”  
________________________________________  


Rescuing the Princess had been difficult, and he was going to need at least five showers to get out the stink from being in the trash, but they were nearly there. Success was so close that Luke could almost feel the joy of victory, but it wasn’t yet time to celebrate. Han, Leia, Chewie, Ben, the droids, and him would all have to get on the ship first.  
Luke was running towards the ship with Han, Leia, and Chewie. When they were almost at the ship, Luke heard the sound of a lightsaber.  
“Ben?”  


He ran a little away from the ship to see what was happening. He saw Ben and a dark figure with a strange helmet, black cape, and red lightsaber. Luke wasn’t entirely sure how, maybe the force was telling him, but he knew that the dark figure was Vader.  


It made sense that Ben and Vader would be enemies.  


It didn’t make sense that Ben and his father would be enemies.  


Luke couldn’t take his eyes away from the fight. No one could. There was something about the way Ben and Vader, Ben and his father, fought that made it impossible to look away for even a moment. It was almost like something out of a story. A story playing in real time where someone he cared about could get hurt and he may not be able to help.  


Luke didn’t know how long the fight lasted before Ben glanced at him. There was a look of peace and acceptance on his face. It almost evoked a sense of hope in Luke. Then Ben looked away, and Luke felt cold.  


Ben raised his lightsaber in front of him. Then Vader cut him down.  


“NO!” Luke cried. “How could you do this, father?”  


The stormtroopers, who had turned towards Luke at his initial cry, were completely still. Vader was looking right at him. His lightsaber was still on.  


Han grabbed his shoulder and started tugging him towards the ship.  


“Come on, kid. Let’s go before they remember we’re here.” Han said.  


As soon as Han finished speaking, they froze.  


“What the- Hey! What is this?” Han said.  


He was still gripping Luke’s shoulder tightly, but now he was holding Luke in place.  


Vader had his free hand up and was walking toward them.  


“Let them go, you monster!” Leia screamed, and shot at Vader.  


He deflected the shot, seemingly absentmindedly.  


He continued walking towards Luke and Han.  


They were still frozen in place.  


Soon, Vader was standing right in front of them.  


“What did you say?”  


“I-I said h-how could you k-kill him, father?’  


Vader took a step closer.  


Han’s grip got slightly tighter.  


“Why did you call me father?”  


“B-Ben said that y-you’re my f-father.”  


Vader just stood there, gazing at Luke.  


“Kid, I don’t know what this is, but we need to get out of here!”  


Vader turned his face towards Han.  


“What was that?”  


“I said we need to leave. I’ve got a huge reward waiting for me for rescuing the Princess, and the kids been helpful so- ack!”  


Vader’s hand started squeezing, and Han started choking.  


“No one takes what is mine away from me.”  


After a few more seconds, Han fell to the ground, dead.  


Chewbacca roared, and charged at Vader. Once he got close, Vader just stabbed Chewbacca in the chest with his red lightsaber. Chewie’s body fell to the ground, right next to Han’s.  


“Luke, we need to go! Now!” Leia yelled.  


Vader turned towards Leia.  


“It appears you have been useful to me, Princess. But your usefulness has come to an end.”  


Before Luke could even blink, Leia’s body had flown towards Vader and been impaled by his lightsaber. It wasn’t much longer before Leia’s body joined Han and Chewie’s in the pile.  


It was a moment longer before Luke regained the ability to speak. “How could you do that? You monster!”  


“My son,” Vader grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. “I thought you had never been born.”  


Luke tried to wriggle his way out of Vader’s grip, but Vader’s hold on him was too strong.  


“Let me go, father!” Luke said.  


Vader’s grip got tighter. Luke was sure he was a going to have a hand-shaped bruise later.  


“No. Now that you are here, I will make sure you are never away from me ever again.”  


Luke looked down at Han’s, Chewie’s, and Leia’s bodies. He then looked at Ben’s, Obi-Wan’s, cloak on the floor some feet away.  
Luke stopped struggling.  


“The Force is surprisingly strong within you, my son.” Vader told him. “We will begin your training soon.”  


Vader, still gripping Luke’s arm, started walking further into the Death Star. Luke followed right behind him without a struggle.


End file.
